nothing to you
by angel-in-mind
Summary: When the turtles run into a girl who is ambushed by the foot. Can they find out why before her life is taken?


_Chapter one: Just half way through _

"But Leo I don't want to go, its video game time. And it's like freezing cold outside how do you expect us to run five miles in the freaking cold." Michelangelo complained. "Michelangelo it's a training run we have been in this same place for over two weeks. I think it's time for a run outside. We can grab a pizza on the way home if you like." Leonardo knew just how to get through to his brother to make him do what he wanted. And right now that was to get some much needed exercise outside even thought it was freezing. He knew they could handle it. "I'll right pizza" The other brothers' just had to smirk at the sight of their younger brother trying to get his winter coat on and boots failing miserably. "Come shell-fa-brains lets go" The four of them made their way to the surface and jumped on the nearest building to begin their run. About half was through they heard a girl scream from the next building. And of course Raphael first reaction was to kick some shell. So he took off like a rocket across the building to the location the scream. And of course the others followed in suit. Once they got there they saw a teenage girl being surrounded by a good thirty ninjas. That was all the excuse they needed to jump right in. Each turtle got in a good six foot ninjas before the rest fled to their escape. The Turtles looked at the girl who didn't look surprised to see four, five foot tall turtles standing in front of her. She just smiled "Thank you very much I don't know what would have happened to me if you all hadn't shown up to help me out." The girl said. The girl was about five foot three with blond hair that was about to her lower back and was pulled into a braid She also had deep blue eyes with a forest green rim around each eye . She was wearing a pastel purple shirt, a darker purple belt and blue jeans with running shoes on. She looked to have taken a good beating from those foot ninjas. There were plenty of gashes down her arms and two on her face, one was just below the corner of her lift eye and the other was across her lips and part of her chin. "My name is Liz and what may I call the savers who saved my life, another few minutes and I would have been a goner." The brothers looked at each other and it was Leonardo as usual who made to first move to say something. "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo." Each one giving a small nod as their name was called. "Please tell me where did you learn those ninjitsu moves they were incredible." Liz said "Are master taught us" Michelangelo said "why, what are you planning" he said that part in a very comic book voice. "Nothing I swear I just never seen any one else fight like that it didn't take any effort to take the foot out. And believe me I been trying sense fifth avenue. And we are on eighteenth correct." Liz asked "What you know how to fight? It didn't look like it to me." Raphael piped in "I know but when you have a gash in your leg the size of a foot long sandwich it's hard to stand and fight. Especially if my best attacks are my leg attacks. I'm better with my legs then my arms or fists. " He said the turtles looked down at her pant leg to see a long red streak in the center where the knee would be. "Are you in any pain? It does not look like it to me" Donatello asked "Only when I move" the girl answered "Do you need us to drop you off at the hospital" Leonardo asked. At first the girl glared at them looking like she would knock the shell out of them if they tried take her. "No, no I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital" "But your leg does look must up and your arms don't look any to better." Michelangelo said "I said NO." The girl screamed she sank down to the ground and curled up in to a fetal passion mumbling something the turtles could not hear. Donatello moved a little closer and was only able to hear a few words the girl was saying "They will find me make me go back can't go back" over and over she repeated the same thing. Donatello looked at his brothers and shook his head. Michelangelo went over to the girl, he placed a hand on the girls shoulder "Hey are you alright" Her eyes shot open and she gabbed Michelangelo's arm. She twisted him over her and jumped up. She stood with the poor turtle in front of her his arm was twisted in a holding passion to keep him from moving. She grabbed his nuncheck out its place in his belt and was ready to strike. "I will never go back do you hear me never" She almost hit Michelangelo when he "accidently" hit her led with his foot trying to get his balance back. The girl screamed in pain and dropped Michelangelo. The girl looked at the turtles one more time before falling forward no longer conches. It was Donatello who had caught her before she hit the hard ground. "Ok Leo what do we do now" Don asked "Bring her back to the lair I guess. She is definitely scarred by hospitals" Leonardo answered "Can you carry her Don" Leonardo asked "Yah" he answered "Alright let's go home." Leonardo said

* * *

Nothing to You


End file.
